myscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Barbie
Barbara "Barbie" Millicent Roberts was one of the first My Scene girls to be introduced as a doll and appeared in all three of the My Scene movies. In 2006, she moved to California and was replaced by Kennedy. Barbie was romantically linked to River. Personality Barbie is "cute but edgy". She is the best at planning parties and occasions out of all her friends. She loves shopping with her best friends and chatting. She also loves her gadgets and technology. Physical Appearance Barbie is a very slim teenager and has lightly tanned skin, long blonde hair and light blue eyes. Relationships She is best friends with Madison, Chelsea, Nolee, Delancey, and Kenzie. Her cousin is Kennedy. Her boyfriend is River. Barbie and River were featured as a couple in many webisodes, movies and doll lines. Their relationship was central to the plot of Jammin' in Jamaica. All About Me Sign: Libra My hangout: '''Day Spa '''My workout: Yoga - it's the best! Fave pastime: Chatting with cuties! :) Fave drink: '''Iced coffee '''Fave gadget: Cell phone (runner-up: PDA) My thing is my friends. We do everything together-shopping, eating out, going to parties! And I'm super techy. Gotta have the latest and greatest! BarbieAllAboutMe.jpg|Barbie's All About Me after she was replaced by Kennedy Trivia *Barbie is one of the few characters not named after a place in New York City; she was named after the daughter of Ruth Handler, the creator of Barbie. *Barbie has a white dog called Yorkie. *When she left to live in California, her friends had a going away party for her and her friends confused her for a blonde girl who was at the party; who happened to be Kennedy. *Barbie's birthday is in September 30th. *Her final appearance as a doll was in the Year of Style line. Her final webisode appearance was in Day & Nite. Gallery Merchandise My Scene Day & Nite Barbie.jpg|Day & Nite Barbie Back To School Barbie.jpg|Back to School Barbie My Scene Spring Break Barbie.jpg|Spring Break Barbie My Scene Shopping Spree Barbie.jpg|Shopping Spree Barbie My Scene Night On the Town Barbie and River.jpg|Night On the Town Barbie and River Cruisin' in My Ride Barbie and Ellis.jpg|Cruisin' in my Ride Barbie and Ellis My Scene My Bling Bling Styling Head Barbie.jpg|My Bling Bling Styling Head Barbie My Scene My Bling Bling Barbie.jpg|My Bling Bling Barbie My Scene Miami Getaway Barbie.jpg|Miami Getaway Barbie Vespa Scene Barbie.jpg|Vespa Scene Barbie My Scene Masquerade Madness Barbie.jpg|Masquerade Madness Barbie My Scene Mall Maniacs Barbie.jpg|Mall Maniacs Barbie My Scene Goes Hollywood Barbie.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Barbie My Scene Goes Hollywood Barbie Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Barbie My Scene Getting Ready Barbie.jpg|Getting Ready Barbie My Scene Getting Ready Barbie Doll.jpg|Getting Ready Barbie My Scene Club Birthday Barbie.jpg|Club Birthday Barbie My Scene Club Birthday Barbie Doll.jpg|Club Birthday Barbie My Scene Chillin' Out Barbie.jpg|Chillin' Out Barbie My Scene Jammin' in Jamaica Barbie.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Barbie My Scene Swappin' Styles Barbie Back.jpg|Swappin' Styles Barbie Back of the box My Scene Swappin' Styles Barbie.jpg|Swappin' Styles Barbie in box My Scene Swappin' Styles Barbie Doll.jpg|Swappin' Styles Barbie My Scene Year of Style Barbie.jpg|Year of Style Barbie Screenshots My Scene webisodes Barbie and River date.jpeg Barbieriverhangingout.png Barbieandriver2.png Barbieriver.png Lost or Found (21).jpg Lost or Found (20).jpg Lost or Found (19).jpg Lost or Found (17).jpg Lost or Found (16).jpg Lost or Found (12).jpg Lost or Found (10).jpg Lost or Found (7).jpg Lost or Found (5).jpg Lost or Found (4).jpg Lost or Found (3).jpg Lost or Found (2).jpg Lost or Found (1).jpg DoesSheBuyIt.jpg GameOn.jpg My Scene Night on the Town (Girls).jpg My Scene Night on the Town & Hanging Out.jpg ChillinOut.jpg My Scene Hanging Out.jpg ShoppingSpree.jpg GreatestGifts.jpg CostumeDressUp.jpg BirthdaySurprise.jpg HolidayWishes.jpg MiamiGetaway.jpg MallManiacs.jpg TisTheSeason.jpg My Scene My Bling Bling (Tis the Season).jpg ViajeaParis.jpg Desfiledemodas.jpg Elreto.jpg Chatmentirasyencuentros.jpg Picnic.jpg Fiestadedisfraces.jpg Hqdefault.jpg My Scene Club Birthday.jpg My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica Barbie sad 3.png Barbie and Madison on her phone.png Barbie sad 2.png Barbie sad.png My Scene: Masquerade Madness My Scene Masquerade Madness Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie The My Scene girls.jpeg The girls and boys shocked picture.jpeg Madison talk to her friends.jpeg Barbie and Madison fight.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea.jpeg Chelsea Barbie Nolee and Delancey.jpeg Chelsea Barbie and Nolee.jpeg Barbie as a amor.jpeg Myscenegirls.png My Scene Goes Hollywood The Dish Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Bridal Path Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Spy Society.png My Scene Goes Hollywood Spa Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Slumber Party Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Movie Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Beginning Movie Scene.png pt-br:Barbie Category:Females Category:Characters Category:River's Romantic Interests Category:Kelly Sheridan Category:Mediamass Category:Toonpedia Category:Barbie Category:My Scene